warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay Archive11
Tiberius attacked Caligo. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Venus jumped on Caligo's back, trying to hold him down as he wildly shook her around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nova entered Umbras Pack and started looking, she stopped by the Tiber river, memories flooding back. She looked for him at the spot where theboth had died. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Octavian tackled Caligo. --- Remus was at the Tiber River, the spot where he would go fishing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She turned arund and padded back to the river, she almost automatically spotted him. She sat down puttig space between them. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "What the (beep!) do you want?" he growled at Nova. --- Octavian bit down hard on his neck. Octavia lunged at Caligo. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Her shoulders slumped and tears welled in her eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you." ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Sure you do," he snarled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's my fault you're like this, Remus, and I decided since I hurt you, you can hurt me," she said avoiding his gaze. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I would never hurt you," he said, plainly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I deserve it" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "No..." he muttered. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes I do," she said, "Maybe if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dead, you would've had no reason t try to protect anyone and you could've lived," she growled "Stop talking like that," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's true and you know it." ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Stop!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's all my fault," she shouted back ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "No it isn't!" he snarled as he rose to his paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes it is," she growled ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled and stormed off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:19, September 2, 2012 (UT She, unsuccessfully, tried to fight back her tears. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Caligo vanished suddenly.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nirvana looked around puzzeled and turned to her siblings, "Where do you think he went?" she said staying alert ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius shrugged --- Caligo lunged and Nova and bit down hard on her neck. "Nova!" shouted Remus. He tore Caligo off of her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She yelped in pain and bit down on Caligo's shoulder. --- Nirvana pricked her ears listening hard, "Mom!" she exclaimed ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus attacked Caligo, enraged. He drove the monster off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nova's wound was pouring blood ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus rushed to Nova's side. He gathered cobwebs and began to treat her wounds. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She looked up at him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) He finished treating her wounds. "Are you alright?" he asked her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:48, September 2, 2012 ( "Yes," she said weakly ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Nova?" he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hmm?," she said ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I love you, and I always will love you," he said, softly. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through..." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (Iceh's Post here) Venus pricked her ears. "Mom?" --- Lupa padded out of camp. --- Boyan checked to see if everyone was alright. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus stood up. "We should really go back to Stella Pack now," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She nodded and pushed herself up, leaning against him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (RP Continued in SP RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Viridis padded to the Tiber River. Everything was too distant... so distant. "Mother!" Atia called dashing after her mother. Atia gave Viridis a nudge. Viridis smiled at Atia but continued on her path. The tiber river was where Viridis always feeled safe, she thought Romulus was there. Prickle! 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Octavia watched her mother pad out of camp. She was worried, so she followed her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Virdis sat down in her usual spot and listened to the river. In the distance came a howl, then another. It sounded like two wolves, lone she didn't know, were coming towards Umbras pack. Virdis got up startled. Prickle! 20:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Mother?" said Octavia as she foun her by the river. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Wolves," Viridis hissed, she started pacing around. Prickle! 20:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (?) "Um..." said Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Viridis shook her head at Octavia and stopped pacing. "Lone wolves." She said, staring off in the distance. She could tell from their yowls that it was Tilane and Allya. "I was a lone wolf, once." Virdis wanted Octavia to know of her past. Prickle! 00:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "I know," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Rylo kicked around something furry. He didn't know what kind of prey it was.Tigerfoot 23:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "Then I was abandoned. I came here. Almost starved to death. Then I met Romulus," Viridis murmured. Virdis sat down and looked at Octavia thoughfully. She winced as pain shot through her leg. Her leg had always hurt ever since that rabid wolf attacked long ago. Even though Virdis was just 4 years old she felt very frail. Prickle! 14:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Octavia nodded. "Are you alright, Mother?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "What are you kicking, little one?" Lupa asked Rylo as she padded over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," Viridis replied. "I just-just miss your father." Burrus went out to hunt and found Viridis and Octavia. Prickle! 23:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Octavia nodded. "I miss him too, but he is alright now," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Burrus padded up to Octavia and Viridis. "Hey Octavia want to go hunting or..." Prickle! 23:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Um, not right now, Burrus," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Burrus dipped his head and padded away. "I want him back. But he can'tr come back. I wish I could follow him." Virdis murmured. "Sometimes I give up on living." Prickle! 00:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "No! You can't give up!" said Octavia. "Brother and Atia and I still need you. It will hurt to much if you kill yourself..." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Virdis didn't reply. She stared off in the distance. (g2g D:) Prickle! 00:30, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte suddenly yelped in pain.Silverstar 00:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan rushed over. "Nocte? Are you alright?" he asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte flinched in pain, eyes flashing. "I-I think they're comming!" she whimpered.Silverstar 00:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan raised his head. "Someone get an elder." he said to the closest wolf to him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew was nudged forth. "Hey, I was trying to sleep! Tihs better be good!" he snapped.Silverstar 00:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "Nocte's having pups!" Lupa exclaimed. "There's no time to waste." Boyan said urgently. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew ndoded, and helped Nocte give a painful birth...Silverstar 00:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan paced outside the whelping den, occasionally pricking his ears when he heard shrieks of pain. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew padded out of the den. (She's not going to die. :) ) "You have three very healthy pups but....." Yew trailed.Silverstar 01:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (<3) Boyan laid his ears back, and prepared for the worst. Lupa gasped and put a paw over her mouth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew wheezed and gazed at the ground, ears back. "She's very weak....You might want to see to her." he whimpered sadly.Silverstar 01:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan padded in slowly. "Nocte?" he whispered quietly as he entered. Lupa stayed outside, not wanting to disturb anything. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte weakly raised her head. "B-Boyan........." she groaned.Silverstar 01:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan hurried over. "stay with me, Nocte." he said as he nuzzled her. (gtg! I might be back later. :( ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (aw, Bye!) Nocte smiled. "I named them......I-I love you..." she murmured weakly.Silverstar 01:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan nodded. "What are their names?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Arctos padded toward Boyan.(i just joined the RP so i dont know much about it so if i make a mistake please dont be mad at me.)Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte's pretty green eyes glimmerd. (Says the names). She smiled. "You male reminds me of you...." she murmured, eyes closing.Silverstar 15:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte layed there.Silverstar 21:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan shook her gently. "Nocte? Nocte, get up, please, I need you..." he said in a small voice. Lupa could hear the conversation frm outside and padded away, tears in her eyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew padded in, and led Boyan out. "I'm sorry, Boyan.....Let her rest, maybe she will live." Yew murmured.Silverstar 21:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan nodded sadly and went outside. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) In the Morning... Neko opened her blue eyes.Silverstar 21:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Aetius shook his ruffled pelt and opened his eyes, too. --- Boyan woke, and immidiatly rushed to the whelping den. --- Vulcan was out by the Tiber, catching fish. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte still layed limp, breathing steady.---- Neko yelped as she slipped and fell.Silverstar 21:48, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan laid his ears back when he saw her, but felt relief when he saw her breathing. --- Aetius looked around, unable to talk. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:50, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte rasied her head, smiling. "I'm better, and can't i sleep?" she woofed softly.---- Neko sniffed her father.Silverstar 21:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (I'm going to male Aetius a black wolf. :) ) Aetius jumped on Boyan's tail. Boyan smiled and lapped Neko's forehead. He nosed Nocte's ear with his muzzle and let her sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (ok) Neko squeaked.----The other sister continued sleeping.---Nocte smiled, and licked her mate's nose, and layed her head down.----Gekigami gazed around, bored.Silverstar 21:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (I'll make Lupa's pups be born tomorrow :P) Aetius nipped Boyan's ear when he bent down. He smiled and gently took him off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (kay) Cinis opened her eyes.Silverstar 22:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Rylo could hear the concern the other wolves had for Nocte. Was her condition that bad?Tigerfoot 03:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Virdis got up and started to go back to camp. She looked behind to see if Octavia was following. Prickle! 13:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Octavia wasn't there.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Lupa let out a startled yelp as a strong kick hurt her side. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Keoka Yawned Faolanmacduncan (talk) 22:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Aatu went into the forest. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Gekigami chased his tail happily. Nocte smiled at her pups.Silverstar 21:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Lupa helped again. "Help...." --- Aetius nipped at a butterfly, and charged into Vulcan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Aatu came back with caribou in his mouth. ---- Keoka chased her tail. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif22:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Nocte helped Lupa give birth. Gekigami sniffed one of the new pups. (Amaterasu. :P)Silverstar 22:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Lupa sighed. "Oh thank you." she breathed. Vulcan came in. "Can I see them?" --- Amaterasu lifted her head up and sniffed Gekigami. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavian couldn't find Octavia. "Octavia!" he called. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Gekigami squeaked. He sniffed Amaterasu's forehead.Silverstar 22:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Aatu dropped the caribou and looked around and spotted Keoka. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) He ran into the forest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Nyx watched the wolf run away. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 17:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Gekigami smiled at Amaterasu, and wanted to play.----Qui sighed sadly.Silverstar 17:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She padded away. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 17:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Qui hadn't eaten until the day before, and stil wasn't hungry.Silverstar 17:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Nyx sat under a tree. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 17:33, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Qui gazed at the border, wondering if he should fine Bella.Silverstar 17:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She sighed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 19:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Arctos was asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Octavian?" I heard him yell, he was running in the forest. "Octavian, are you alright?" I called when I spotted him. Prickle! 21:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (Who are you RPing?) "I can't find Octavia," he said, worried. Icewish ♥ 23:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Octavia!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 21:39, December 25, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis) "I saw her by the river, last. You should check there," Viridis paused, "Do you want me to come with you?" Prickle! 13:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's fine," said Octavian. Icewish ♥ 16:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "Okay. Be careful," Viridis muttered. She ate a rabbit before decided to take a nap. Prickle! 03:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive